Why don't you hear me El help me? El
by Bensler4evs
Summary: olivia is in a hospital after getting attacked can her attack lead to many others.?
1. Chapter 1

I wish I was there

Chapter 1

There was a ringing that had woken Olivia up

Olivia: Hello

Cragen: Yeah hey we have women found behind a dumpster clothes ripped and barely breathing. Get over to the hospital and try and get her to talk.

Olivia: Ok, I'm on my way cap. Is Elliot There?

Cragen: yeah he is on his way to the crime scene now

Olivia: OK

ILB

Olivia walked to the desk, showed her badge and was told where to go.

Olivia: What happened to her.

Doctor: she was beaten pretty badly. She had a lot of cuts and bruises. She also suffered a lot of head injuries.

Olivia: ok did you do a rape kit

Doctor: yes we did but we found no seamen on her.

Olivia: can I see her or is she asleep?

Doctor: I'm afraid your gonna have to wait until tomorrow because we put her on some sleeping medication and she wont wake up for 10 hours.

Olivia: Uhm, ok thank you.

As Olivia walked out of the hospital she called Elliot to tell him she would be at the crime scene in a moment.

ILB

Olivia arrived at the crime scene 15 minutes later.

Olivia: Hey El so what have we got here.

El: she is 25 years old, no name or wallet the perp must have taken it. Her under ware are gone and they weren't on her so the perp must have taken them too. She was cut with a 7in knife that was thrown in the dumpster and there are no finger prints on it. But right now we are talking to the person who called it in she's right over there.

Olivia: Hi, my name is detective Olivia Benson can you describe what you saw.

?: Hi my name is Alexis. I was walking my dog and when she kept pulling on the leash I let go of the leash on accident and when I ran after her she was sniffing this women's body so I called 911. I didn't see a man though nobody was here. That's all I can remember. Sorry

Olivia: Ok thank you for all of your help. If you remember anything then here is my business card.

Alexis: Thanks I hope you catch this guy.

As Olivia was walking back to the crime scene when she found a note that said…

She was a whore just like all of you women.

You will never catch me no matter what you do.

You're just too stupid for me

The pathetic NYPD

Love.

The perp.

Once Olivia was done reading she was full of anger she wanted to catch this sick son of a bitch and she knew she had to get him soon.

"Look what I just found on the floor." Olivia said

Once Elliot was done reading it he said he need to go back to the precinct and look at the evidence and look to see if there somebody that matched this MO.

ILB

Back at the 1-6…..

Olivia- Ok, What do we have so far?

El- Well, there is no seamen on her, she is in the hospital unconscious, our perp left note, we have no leads or suspect we don't know our victims name and so far right now we are stuck.

Fin- That pretty much sums it up.

Munch- I bet this is a terrorist act to try and get us to pay attention to how our women are now.

Olivia, Elliot, and Fin- SHUT UP MUNCH.

Olivia- nobody has time for your stupid terrorist theories.

Cragen- What is all the fuss about?

El- its munch he is back on his stupid conspiracies

Cragen- Oh I see ok you guys are all free for the rest of the night. There is nothing more we can do until the morning.

As all of the detectives go ready to head home Olivia was still staring at the board.

El: Lets go you need some sleep.

Liv: I can't leave I feel like were are missing something and I want to know what it is. El just go without me I will catch a cab or walk.

El: No, you wont I don't…..I mean there is a lot of rapes happening in this area and I don't want you to get hurt.

Liv: El I said no I can handle myself you go home and get some sleep. Il see you in the morning. \

When she smiled at him I couldn't help but agree with her so he went and grabbed his jacket and left out of the building. But stood out side of the precinct waiting for her.

ILB

It was 12:32 when Olivia finally decided to go home after an argument with Cragen about it. She didn't notice Elliot when she stepped out side of the precinct she thought it was just a homeless man trying to get some sleep.

When she was half way home she got the feeling that she was being watched. She turned around but nobody was there. She passed an alley and somebody grabbed her from behind and she screamed and punched.

Elliot heard a scream and came running down the street and sure enough there she was half knocked out when Elliot came and chocked the living hell out of that guy and found that he entered Olivia once and was writing a letter like there perp.

Elliot called for back up and they were in 5 minutes.

As Elliot was getting into the ambulance Cragen called him

Cragen: Elliot there has been another rape.

Elliot: yes, I know.

Cragen: How? Her body was found in the alley and I just got a call it matches the MO of the other rape.

Elliot: NO Liv was attacked a few blocks from her house I was following her and then I turned down the street to my apartment but I heard a scream so I ran toward Liv's house and a man was writing a note and matched the same MO he was writing the some words that were on the paper we found at our first crime scene.

Cragen: Ok uhm go with Liv to the hospitak and I'll call Munch and Fin and tell them to go to the other crime scene. All I know is that this case just got very interesting.

ILB

Back at the hospital….

Elliot was pacing back and forth he couldn't sit down knowing that Liv wasn't ok. Once the doctor came out and asked for the family of Olivia Benson he was very jumpy and irritated he just wanted to know that she was going to be ok.

El: How is she? Is she ok?

Doctor: She is going tobe just fine. Her arm is broken and she will need a lot of care but she will be released tomorrow.

El: May I see her

Doctor: she is a wake and has cast her arm will hurt in a few hours when the medication wares off the pain will be at a very high level. So when that happens get a nurse asap

Elliot sighed a great deal of relief when he realized that Olivia wasn't completely raped but was and that she nearly almost could have knocked the guy out if she just got one more good hit.

Elliot also found out that the guy he caught was in a coma because of him.

All he knew was that he would avenge Olivia and would help her threw this.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like this story it is the first one I ever wrote so I hope you enjoyed it

Please Review

Chapter 2

Elliot, Elliot help me! Why won't you help me? Don't you hear me I'm screaming for you!

"Elliot"

El: I'm right here calm down I'm right here

Olivia heard his voice and her eyes shot open she was terrified and she knew he looked familiar but couldn't quiet make out his name. Olivia once again fell back to sleep and after 4 hours went past Elliot heard Olivia start talking she said…

Why didn't you help me! Elliot help me please!

I'm screaming for you but why aren't you helping me

I thought you were suppose to protect me

!ELLIOT!

When he heard her say those things he wanted to cry but the only thing he could say…

"But I was there and I tried to protect you. I'm sorry Livy I'm so sorry.'' Elliot looked up to see that Cragen, Fin, and Munch had been standing there the whole time and they just had tears in there eyes at what they heard Livy just say.

Fin: You know she doesn't… (Before he could get out his sentence Elliot was running out the door)

A Few Minutes Later…

Fin had chased after Elliot. He knew that they weren't close but he was still his teammate and he wanted to help. He found Elliot on the roof rocking back and forth in the corner crying. Fin would never know how much Olivia's opinion about Elliot affected him so much.

Fin knows that Elliot loves Olivia and he knows that Olivia loves Elliot and he knows that what Olivia said would kill Elliot inside.

Fin: Hey Elliot, it's gonna be okay you know that she didn't mean that. You were there you beat up who did this to her you saved her man.

Elliot: I know she might not mean it but why would she even say it I wonder does she even remember what she said. I lov…I mean she means a lot to me and so do her opinions about me and it just hurt to hear her say that. God, why would she say that. I feel like a bitch right now for crying so can you act like this never happened. Thank you

Before Fin could get anything else out Elliot was already on his way down stairs.

Fin: What the fuck! Was all he could say.

ILB

Olivia woke up and to her surprise everybody was there. She wasn't sure about were she was and when she realized she was in the hospital questions were spilling out of her mouth nobody could understand.

El: Slow down Liv. He said that trying to hide his pain.

Liv: Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened to me? Can somebody answer me? Please she was now begging and everybody just watched as she freaked out until she screamed and everybody froze.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Olivia started crying and when she realized who she was crying in front of she stopped.

Liv: Sorry

Fin: for what

Liv: screaming and crying she mumbled but Elliot herd her.

El: why are you sorry for crying is it your arm?

Liv: Yeah, I don't know why it hurts so badly I cant move it. Why cant I move it? What happened? I want to know and I want to know NOW!

She was now getting angry.

Elliot told her what happened and she just started to look more and more life less but Elliot lied and said that he didn't rape her. But she knew he was lying but she didn't complain. All she said was Thank You before she turned over and closed her eyes.

Everybody just stood there in silence while she took it all in and then she slow turned over got up and went to the bathroom to put on her clothes and without saying a word she left. She walked out of there and she kept walking and kept waling until she found herself in front of her mothers house she knocked on the door and when it opened it revealed a sober Sarina Benson. She looked at her daughter and she was scared half to death. Olivia looked so pale and gone and life less that all Sarina wanted to do was hug her and that's what she did but she expected Olivia to push her away as usual. But, when she didn't she knew there was something very wrong and they just stood there in silence until Olivia phone started ringing.

She answered it and the conversation went like this….

Liv: Hello this detective Olivia Benson

El: Liv it's me you don't have to do that.

Liv: do you have an emergency.

El: NO But…..Liv,Liv,LIV!

Olivia hung up the phone and she just fell asleep in her mothers arms and serina just rocked her and told her it was gonna be okay and that was all she need.

ILB

It was a couple of weeks later. They were still trying to solve the case Olivia had mostly returned to herself.

Fin: Baby girl you wanna go grab a bite to eat?

Liv: Uhm yeah sure let me finish….this…..last sentence DONE.

Ok lets go so were are you takin me.

Fin: Just one of my favorite burger joints.

Liv: Ok

An half and hour later Fin and Olivia showed up at the restaurant.

Fin: OK where here.

Olivia: what is this place?

Fin: burger joint

Olivia: I know that or why would you take me here.

Fin: it is my favorite place to go to.

Olivia: why is this your favorite place?

Fin: reminds me of home

Olivia: since you were saying that I know what I want to eat.

Fin: what is it?

Olivia: The classic burger with everything on it.

Fin: That is what I always get. It's the best burger they have to me. Good choice.

Olivia looked at fin and hugged him really tight. He hugged her back but asked why. All she said was thank you and he knew exactly what she meant.

Once they were done with there food Olivia and Fin went home.

ILB

Olivia opened her door to find Elliot asleep on her couch. She just walked to her room put on her pajamas and went to bed.

It was early in the morning when Olivia woke up all sweaty to find Elliot in a chair watching her sleep but he nodded off and she didn't want to disturb him so she drifted back to sleep.

Fin knocked on her door at 6:00 he knew Olivia was up because she goes running at this time.

Fin: Hey, Olivia I was wondering if I could join you on your walk or jog. I need to talk to you

Olivia: Uhm, yeah okay

Once they were at the park Olivia and Fin started talking

Fin: Olivia, im going to get straight down to it. Do you like Elliot and before you answer think about what you're saying.

Olivia: I…Uhm…why are you asking me this question?

Fin: Because I see how you to make googlie eyes at each other when the other isn't lookin. Takin small glances at each other. The way fight is like an old married couple.

Olivia: I don't know

Fin: How the fuck can you not know it's a simple yes or no question.

Olivia: Then…yeah she mumbled

But Fin caught it and said nothing it was all he need for his plan to start to work.

A few minutes later Fin's phone began to ring.

Fin: Hello

Munch: hey what are you doing?

Fin: I'm out with Olivia were about to get a bagel from the coffee shop down the street from the east side of central park.

Munch: Ok see you later. Wait what are you doing with Olivia.

Fin: I'm doing something that should have happened a long time ago.

Munch; Ok, you sound a little suspicious you gonna tell me your plan I could probably help

Fin: Yeah, I'll tell you at the precinct. Bye

ILB

Back at the 1-6…

El: were is Olivia?

Munch: she went somewhere with Fin.

El: why would she be going somewhere with Fin? I just woke up and she was gone

Munch: I don't know. Why are you asking me this? Why were you at Liv's place any way? Do you have a problem with Fin taking Olivia out? Without your permission.

El: she does not need my permission. I mean we were just working on a case and I was at her house because it is better than going home to an empty apartment.

Munch: OK if you say so, you know you have a problem and every time you don't know where Olivia is you freak out. I understand that she is your partner and that you don't want that to happen to her again but for the past week you have been over protective. She is a grown women and she doesn't need you at all times. I'm guessing she wants to be treated like it never happened and everybody can except that except for you and Elliot you need to get that in your head before you do something and lose her forever.

Those words played in Elliot's head over and over again Munch was right. Even though he was scared to admit it Munch was 100% correct and he need to treat her like it never happened. But this question remained in his head. HOW?

OK so what did you think did you like it yes no maybe.

Please review.

I love all comments I get I hope you enjoyed it and yeah


End file.
